Pies of the Sky
by xStenox
Summary: Air pirates. Featuring an all new cast. Many of your old favorite characters make cameos in this riveting story about friendship, love and courage. It's my best work yet, I urge you to review it.
1. We're off!

Skies Of Arcadia 

The age of exploration has dawned upon the world of Arcadia. Brave adventurers set sail across the vast skies in search of treasures untold. And where there is treasure, there will be Air pirates…

We were air pirates; the three of us lived and sailed in our ship, The Decahedron. Laura and Nicole, my best friends sailed with me. Laura, Nicole, and I were friends for as long as we could remember, and when we were finally old enough we spent our savings on The Decahedron so we could search for treasure and become rich.

We sailed in the skies of Arcadia where there were tiny islands where we could find treasure. Sometimes when we encountered another ship, we would normally fight for their goods.. When we did fight head to head, we each had our own weapon that would help us fight.

Laura had a powerful sword called Ragnorok, and she was great with wind and water moonstones.

Nicole had a crossbow called Save The Queen, and her specialty moonstone was electricity.

I fought with different kinds of pez machines: Uzi's, magnums, or pistols. My specialty was with the fire moonstones.

When were weren't sailing or after we raided a ship we would normally come back to our hometown, Nasrad. It was an awesome place. When we were in Nasrad we would check on our parents, (since they were getting old and cripple) and see what we got in our loot, from our raids. We would keep most of it in Nasrad, incase another ship were to raid us, then we would be left with nothing, so we only brought with us the stuff we needed, until we would return. We have also met some other air pirates, Clara(bitch) and Centipede the mechanic. Sometimes we stopped around populated islands, such as Sailors Island to stock up on items such as Magic Droplets, Sacri Crystals, and sometimes we buy new cannons for our ship. For example we have a main cannon and a standard cannon currently, but when new and improved cannons come out we would save our money and buy a few of them. But we also have to watch how we spend the money, since we have to worry about plenty of food, new weapons, and items.

So this is where our story begins…

Chapter one

The Take Off

BUZZZZZZZZ….

I hit the clock that had just gone off. It was 5:00 am and Lori, Nix, and I were going sailing for a few weeks. I ran down the stairs of our house, and exited through the door. There I saw Laura standing in front of the yellow fountain in the center of town. She seemed to be taking a leak, and from the look on her face.. Well.. a pirate had recently infected her with scurvy.

"Hey!" I yelled as I came running up to her.

"Hi, lets get started on loading the Decahedron." She suggested.

"Ok." I said. " But first we have to stock up on our item supply."

We ran down to the port, there were item, weapon, and food shops down there for sailors when they visited. We walked inside the item shop, which was already open and talked to Christina, who owned the store.

"Hey Steph, hey Laura." She said as we walked into the shop. "Are you guys sailing today?"

"Yep, we need to stock up on our item supply first though." I said. We saw Christina everyday.. The amount of food was never enough for me, Tyranosaurus Ste. I had a bit of a binging problem, I just loved turkey breasts.

"Yeah, no problem, what would you like to buy?" She asked.

We bought 99 sacri crystals that increased 500 Hp on one ally, 99 Magic droplets witch increased MP by one point, and 99 of everything else that was in the shop. We said bye to Christina, and then walked in to weapon shop and said hi to Andy. We knew everyone's name off by heart, it was like one big happy family. But some of the family members suffered with mental illinesses, I.E crabs.

"Hi girls, would you like to get your weapons souped up?" He asked.

"YOU KNOW IT, ANDY." We said in unison.

"Come back in 15 minutes and they will be ready." Andy said, giving me a sexual salute.

"Ok bye." We said as we left our weapons on the counter so he could work on them. We had also stopped by the food shop, we bought 30 pounds of raw beef which we would cook later, 100 watermelons, 100 strawberries, 2 boxes on crackers, 15 cans of soup, 27 boxes of shrimp(YUMMY), 20 pounds of whitefish, 49 loaves of bread, and 76 pounds of sandwich meats. Of course, those provisions were only for me. Nix and Lora would have to fend for themselves. Fighting off beavers and raccoons alike for evening treats, those selfish girls. Always after my grub.

We started working on loading the ship; we carried down the huge bag of food and emptied it into the freezer room so that the meat and fruits would stay fresh. I didn't want to eat spoiled meat, although I knew I would. Then we put the non-perishable food items in the pantry. Then we took the items and put them in the storage room. After it was all done we checked if anything was wrong with the ship, but everything was alright. We then loaded the cannons incase we ran into an early battle.

After loading the Decahedron we went back to Andy's weapon shop and picked up our weapons, we put in our favorite moonstones (Blue (water) for Laura and red (fire) for me.) Then we walked up to the center square and waited for Nicole to come out of her house.

"So are you still upset about Spencer?" Laura asked me.

"Yeah a little." I said, putting on a sulky face. Spencer, my ex-boyfriend had been a part of our crew, but ever since he met Clara he had ran off with her leaving me with nothing but an itch that won't go away.

"How are things with Derek?" I asked.

"I don't know, I am getting the feeling that he has a thing for that bitch Moogle." She said.

"Really!" I exclaimed. "How can you tell!"

"Well, I walked in on them having an orgy. I won't jump to conclusions or anything. But the sounds weren't human." Laura said.

And just as she did, the sun peeked over the horizon.

Silence. "I.." I said. "I will go wake up Nicole."

"Wake up Nicole." I said, stroking her awake. She sighed, and turned over so her back was to me. "Get up you dumb shit." I said, smacking her head furiously.

"Calm down." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why do we have to go now, why can't we go later!

"Ok, we all had decided to leave Nasr at 6:00 AM! We let you sleep in so be thankful! We were the ones that got up at five in the morning just to pack up the ship! AND YOU'LL BE BUYING YOUR OWN FUCKING FOOD SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PEEKING INTO THE FREEZER."

Her eyes bulged a little and looked at the alarm clock at the side of her bed, it was 7:30 now and we had given her plenty time to sleep while Laura and I loaded up the Decahedron. "Nicole, me and Laura have already packed up The Decahedron, all you have to do is get changed and you can sleep in your bed on the ship, ok?" I offered just to get her out of bed.

"Alright." She said tiredly. "I must change first."

I hid in the closet while she changed, when she came out we walked over to the fountain, Laura was waiting for us there.

Laura's hair was grease tattered, thinning, short and blonde with black and red chunky highlights. She wore it up in a little ponytail, but some of her bangs fell in front of her yellowed-blue eyes. She wore black shorts that came up to her mid-thigh and a halter top that was jet-black in color. On her feet she wore black boots with a small heel, that came up just past her ankles. She also wore a black choker neclace and black bands around her wrists. Fashion is important when trying to steal booty from other air pirates. Dubloons weren't always enough for sexual favours.

"Hey Nicole, it's about time you smelt the daisys." She said.

"Yeah I guess so." Nicole answered.

Nicole's hair was thick just like Laura's, but her hair was brown and flipped up at the ends. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and one was covered by a silver eye-patch. (Tragic crow incident) She also wore brown tights and brown boots that came just past her ankles. She wore a white cloak with a maroon colar that tied up with brown and gold straps. She also wore a belt that was gold and brown, and losly tied up around her waist.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" I asked. I looked around at them, they both nodded so we started to walk towards the dock where the

Decahedron was ready and waiting.

I wore wore my long brown hair up in a ponytail, some of my bangs fell in front of my big brown eyes. I wore a bright red tube-top and a black short-skirt. I wore a red belt with a black buckle, and let it hang losly around my waist. I had black boots without a heel that came up to my knees, and holsters around my upper legs to hold my guns. I also wore red and black bands around my wrists and upper arms. I also wore a black choker. Little pieces of chicken and bones dangled off the choker.

We all walked onto the ship, and we were off…


	2. Hey, stop here

Chapter Two

The Bloody Battle

"ALRIGHT!" We all yelled, we had just finished a long and painful battle with a powerful behemoth(LOL MAD BEHEMOTH), but we made it through. We quickly healed ourselves, then walked back into the control room. We had already been sailing for two weeks and had raided four ships. The earnings were hardly enough for me.. 80 cheese burgers and 109 loaves of bread? Gimme a fucking break. BRING ON THE CHEESE CURDS, THIS IS GONNA TAKE A WHILE!

"I'll go make us some supper." Laura said as she made her way down to the bridge and into the kitchen room.

"Ok, have fun." Nicole called behind her.

"Man that was pretty hard, we almost didn't make it." I said in a serious voice. "Maybe we should train on easier monsters before we try taking one of those things out again." And maybe someone should make DINNER more than ONCE A FUCKING DAY.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Nicole said, while steering the ship, she was our engineer since she knew most about mechanics and such.

Then suddenly her eyes grew wide. I looked in the direction that had caught her eye, it was another ship!

"YES." I said as I smirked. Food found us.

"Alright." Nicole said.

"LAURA, GET UP HERE!" I yelled.

She quickly came running up, asking questions, then she saw the ship in front of us. It was time for a ship battle.

When the ship was close enough we jumped onto theirs pulling out our weapons, we landed. When we stood up we knew whom we were dealing with. Black Pirates, our worst enemy, we quickly forced ourselves forward and started fighting. No, we weren't much for negroes. Laura was challenging another man with a sword but she soon out fought him and stabbed him right in the stomach.

"Epilepsy!" Nicole yelled. As a huge spaz of a thunder bolt came down on her opponent. He fell to the ground dead, shaking madly, then she moved to the next pirate.

I drew out my pez machine and shot quickly, I killed 5 men, then I reloaded, just as another pirate came up behind me. I smacked him in the face with the plastic of my pez protector then kneed him in the penis, and then when he was on the ground I put 6 pez into him. Now I'm all out..

"GASTRIC FLOW!" Laura yelled. A whirlwind of gas and air surrounded her opponent, then she slashed him with her sword and he fell to the ground with blood spewing from his side and onto the wood of the floor. A pirate was sneaking up behind her, I shot him in the back, Laura had heard this and turned around. "Thanks." She yelled. I gave her an Ebert and Ropers big thumb up and continued to fight.

Nicole loaded her cross bow and shot. The arrow went through one man's neck, and still went sailing through another, killing two men. The she yelled out "SACK OF TURDS" And it restored her HP by 500. Then she walked up behind one of the pirates and wrapped a chain around his neck, she strangled him and then left him on the floor.

"POORING WASTE!" I yelled as the fire engulfed all of our enemies in a huge firestorm of crap, and other unmentionables. With that they were all weak. I shot 5 men. One of them tried to stab me with his sword, but I dodged him and shot him in the leg three times. (Once is never enough, stabbing needs to be thorough) Laura ran up to one of them and slit his throat, threw him to the ground, and cut the next man's arm off, then his head. Yes, we do like to chop up our opponents. Makes for a good stew.. She left the dead bodies and moved on to the next pirate, who was holding a bow and arrow. He tried to shoot her, but she blocked the arrow with her sword. Then she picked up the discarded arrow and threw it back at him, she got him right in the center of his left nut. His weakness. Nicole loaded her crossbow again and shot one pirate right in the leg, and then she smacked him and punched him in the loins.

We were hot, sweaty, and exhausted. but still we made our way over to the storage room. None of us believed in bathing. In there we found 3765 gold, 23 sacri crystals, 45 magic droplets, 67 sacrum crystals, and some jewelry that we could sell for big cash later on when we found a populated island. We took all we could find and loaded it into our ship.

"That was easy." Laura said and she stretched out her arms.

"Yeah." Nicole said.

"Why don't we stop by Sailors Island tomorrow and sell that jewelry we found?" I suggested. "We could get a lot of money for those." Sailors Island was quite the place, believe you me.

"Yeah no kidding!" Nicole said as she halted the Decahedron, and dropped the anker. Laura ran down stairs and finished cooking the soup she was making. I didn't bathe.

It was now 7:30 pm and we all sat outside drinking our soup and looking at the stars. We were near Valua. I could tell because we were under the yellow moon. I looked up at the stars. I thought of Spencer. I missed him dearly. I loved him so much. Then I made up my mind, the next time we encountered Clara's ship, I would win Spencer back. I knew I would…I had to… And on the way, WE'RE STOPPING AT WENDY'S!


	3. Craving

Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews, haha. I love it!

Chapter Three 

Daigo

I had woken up at 7:00Am the next morning. I was in charge of the meals for that day so I had to wake up early to cook something for breakfast. If I got up early enough, I could make plenty of food all for myself. And with the left over time, hide any evidence of baking and simply wait for someone else to make breakfast. Then I'll come out of hiding and once again eat the tender bacon and eggs! I had decided on some watermelon and strawberries with cool whip for a dip, and some coffee. Just as I was setting the table in the kitchen, Nicole came through the door. Her eyes were red and had huge bags under them. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Wow you're up early." AND NOW I HAVE TO SHARE **MY **BREAKFAST. AND THIS BITCH WON'T BE MAKING ANY MORE TOAST AFTER SHE EATS THIS, EITHER. LEAVING ME HUNGRY.

I handed her her plate and sat beside her at the table.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had this weird dream and I couldn't sleep from 2:00 until now." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"No way.. did your dream have dancing drumsticks in it, too?" I asked.

"No way.. YOU HAD THE SAME DREAM?" She said. "They were dancing.. it felt strange. Like they were only dancing for me.. a.. a private show." She said taking a bite out of her watermelon.

"Well that's a gay dream." I said.

"Yeah I know."

"Maybe it means something." I said. "Let's sneak into Laura's room and get her book of dreams." I suggested.

"Alright." Nicole said.

We made our way towards Laura's room. When we opened the door she was standing at the door as if she was just about to exit her room.

"WHOA. JESUS CHRIST BERRIES, YOU JUST RAPED MY KITTEN!" I said.

"Hahaa, sorry about that." Laura said. "Why were you guys coming to my room anyways?"

"We were going to get your book of dreams." I said. "We had this weird dream and we think it might mean something."

"Oh really? What was your dream."? She asked Nicole.

Nicole told her her dream. "Whoa, that's weird." Laura said as she went to get the book of dreams and returned. We all sat around the kitchen table. We opened up the book and looked inside. Laura looked up deaths in the table of contents and opened in up to page 45.

"When you see drumsticks dancing." Nicole said pointing at a headline. Laura read it aloud.

"When you see drumsticks dancing for you privately, or with others, it means that you're craving chicken thighs."

"I see." Nicole said. She took another sip of her coffee and closed the book.

We all ate in silence. After we were done, I did the dishes and swept the floor. After that I walked upstairs to see Nicole and Laura driving the ship. We were headed for Sailor's Island, so we could sell the jewelry we had stole from the other day. I came and stood beside them. We came closer to the island and docked the ship at the port. We walked over to the item shop and entered.

"Hello, what can I do for you today ladies." The man at the counter asked as we walked into the shop.

"Hi, we would like to sell some of these necklaces." Laura said as she held out the diamond necklaces.

"HOLY PISS STAINS IN APRIL!" He said as he took the necklaces. "I can give you 25,000 chicken loins for all of these."

"Alright, sounds fair." Nicole said as she took the money from the merchant.

"Thank you." I said as we exited the shop. And walked over to the weapon shop.

We got our weapons supped up for the price of 2000 gold, then we walked to the Decahedron and boarded and sailed off.

"Let's go back to Nasr." I said. "We can store the money and items there, and besides what's a few days early?"

"Good idea Steph." Laura said. "Ok, let's head for Nasr."

Nasr wasn't that far away from where we were now. It would take us maybe two hours to get there.

I yawned; I was in my room lying in my hammock, reading a book called Italian Cooking. It had been a rough 3 weeks since we had raided a few ships and had defeated so many different behemoths. I put the book down and shut my eyes. I was starting to drift into an uneasy sleep, when suddenly Laura burst into my room.

"GET UP NOW." She yelled as she shook me a bit.

"What? What is it!" I asked, quickly getting up.

"We have encountered a ship, and it looks like they are carrying quite a bit of cash, we are going to rob them. Now lets get up to the control room." She said.

We both ran up to the control room and looked at the ship ahead of us. We took out our weapons and went onto the deck. When their ship was close enough we jumped on. No one was on the deck and the ship seemed deserted.

So I took out my pez protector and shot the glass that separated the control room from the deck, to get someone's attention. It shattered and fell to the ground. Laura was prepared holding her sword out in front of her, and Nicole was loading her crossbow with an arrow.

A NINJA CAME AT ME. I SCREAMED. I GRABBED MY PEZ AND THREW IT AT HIS GROIN. IT HURT HIM. HE WAS DOWN FOR THE COUNT. NICOLE HAD A NINJA JUMP HER FROM BEHIND. LAURA CRAPPED, CAUSING THE NINJA TO SLIP. LAURA THEW HERSELF AT ANOTHER NINJA, ALMOST FALLING OFF THE SHIP. I GRABBED A PACKAGE OF WEINERS FROM THE FREEZER AND HELPED HER BACK UP. THE CONTENTS SPILLED OUT AND I ATE THEM QUICKLY, NOT WANTING THEM TO SPOIL. THE LAST NINJA RAN AT ME, BUT I FORKED HIM IN THE TESTIES.

After they were all dead, a buff Japanese guy stepped out onto the deck. He wore black shorts with a blue cover. He also wore a blue jacket that was open, and exposed his strong chest. His hair was jet-black and he wore it in a ponytail. We weren't sure he if was 100 straight but we'd take our chances.

"Well done girls." He said in a firm voice as he scanned us. His eyes fell upon Nicole who was also staring at him in disbelief. We both stared at Nicole, then Laura shook her head and charged at him.

"NO!" Nicole yelled as she ran to stop Laura. "NO DON'T HURT HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO US!"

"Well his men did, he probably sent them to kill us." Laura said as she tried to pull away from Nicole's grasp. "We planned to rob this ship, and that's what we are going to do." Laura said as she smacked Nicole across the face.

"OH, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT." Nicole yelled as she started to pull on Laura's hair.

"BRING IT, BITCH!" Laura yelled as she tackled Nicole to the floor.

The man looked quite puzzled as the two girls tried to kill each other. Since Laura was on top of Nicole, he pulled her off of her and tossed her to the other side of him. He helped Nicole up and then spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh that bastard." Laura said under her breath as she walked over to me. "Did you see what he did!"

"Yeah, what a terd." I whispered.

"I'm okay now." Nicole said as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"I think he likes her." I said to Laura.

"It looks like she likes him too. But what about Mark? She can't just run off with this guy after all her and Mark have been through." Laura whispered.

"Yeah I know." I said, the I took out one of my Uzi's and aimed at him. "Let her go now, or I'll shoot." I said. He let her go. "Who are you? Tell me now, and don't try anything stupid."

"My name is Daigo. I am the prince of Yafutoma and the captain of the ship which we stand on, I am sorry about what happened earlier."

"He's a prince, maybe we should bow." Laura whispered.

"Prince or no prince, I'm not bowing to this filthy booger." I said while thoroughly picking my ass clean of David's.

Later that night, all four of us sat around the table eating some bread. We found that Daigo was indeed very kind, and he seemed to have a little thing for Nicole. Since we destroyed his crew, we let him sail with us for a while. We were just about to arrive in Nasr in about 20 minutes we would be docking at our hometown. I had noticed that Daigo and Nicole were getting pretty close. He was constantly moving closer every so often. We finally docked the ship. We saw another ship beside ours that did not look familiar. We heard gunfire and screaming, we could see that part of the village was lit in flames. Our eyes grew wide, as I let one rip, and we ran towards the village…


	4. Burn Baby, Burn!

_Notes: Thanks for reviewing! The story behind this fan fiction is simple.. I wrote a really lame story years ago and the grammar was terrible, as was the story. So my friend spiffed it up and added some querky stuff to it. This is what it has become, haha._

Chapter Four

The Dream Becomes A Reality

We ran up the stairs that lead to the inner city. Half of the houses were lit on fire, and the burning people were running around frantically. Instead of helping those on fire, we all drew out our weapons. And went to go investigate what had happened while we were gone. We found Valuan soldiers torturing and killing the townspeople. Our warriors were in battles with Valua.

Three soldiers ran towards us, and a battle begun…

"Spaz Patrol!" Nicole yelled, summoning three police officers with epilepsy who charged at a soilder, tazering his ass. He fell to

the stone ground knocking his head on the cement, blood poured out from the back of his head, causing it to make a small puddle. Much like the puddle underneath me. "Why do they look so shocked? It's like they've never seen a woman fight before.." I couldn't understand it! "Or maybe it's because they've never fought someone who just out and pissed during a fight." A deep crimson shade colored my cheeks, but I carried on, grabbing for a nearby mop.

"CHARGE!" More soliders came at us, ready to smack our asses to playdoh. But I wasn't scared.. My pez was loaded and ready to go, chewbacca looked more than ready to launch his shit. "UUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laura cried, beating a man with an arm she found on the ground. He was down, finally. But I launched a pez just to make sure, I mean.. what if he was just pretending? WHAT IF THE REAL ARMY IS IN MY FUCKING SHIP RIGHT NOW AND ARE STEALING MY 109 LOAVES OF BREAD!

"ARGH HELP ME!" someone yelled.

We looked to our right and saw Mark being attacked by five Valuans, we ran over to help him…but we were too late. One of the soldiers had stabbed him in the chest with a dagger.

"HORSE RADISH!" a man called from a ship. All the Valuans retreated and boarded their ships, and sailed away.

"MARK! NO!" Nicole yelled as she ran up to Mark. She knelt down beside him and cradled him in her arms. "Mark can you hear me!" She yelled.

"Our cat is dead.. and.. I.. never cleaned the fish bowl." He murmered, whincing from the pain. "And.. I love you." Then he took his final breath and did right there in Nicole's arms, a sudden stench filling the air. "NO!" Nicole screamed. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

I looked at Lori and gave her a sad look. Laura was almost in tears and her hands covered her mouth.

Mark was a masterful chef.

Tears formed in my eyes and one trickled down my cheek.

Daigo walked up to Nicole, and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's ok Nicole." He said in a soothing voice. He stroked her hair and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Nicole?" Laura said as we walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

"No, I beat pigeons when I'm happy." Nicole sobbed, gently clobbering a wandering pigeon.

We all walked to Nicole's house, all of us in tears…

We had spent two weeks in Nasr helping to rebuild some of the houses. None of our close ones were injured other than Mark.

My dog, Sadie had gotten a small burn on her side, but it was nothing serious and the doctor said she still had many years left in her.

How she got out of the house with only a burn on her thigh made me nervous, and I started to respect my small dog more.

Nicole hadn't been saying much lately. I had guessed it was her way of dealing with Mark. If we said anything about him, she would break out in tears and have outbursts of anger. And with all the pigeons fleeting south, she had no one to beat.. except maybe.. Louis. Laura on the other hand was pissed as hell. While we all were working hard, Derek and Moegi had been walking by, whispering to each other. I smell sex. Question? No, good. Sex then. Thanks.

"Oooo, I am so going to kill that bitch." Laura said clutching her fist.

"Man, I can't wait for that!" I said, as I laughed at her. "Where's Nicole? She was supposed to help us build the item shop!" I said as I turned my head in every direction looking for her. I always fought silently with tourettes, but today it was worse than ever.

Tiny Tim lost more than a leg thanks to me.

"Probably making a move on Daigo!" Laura said as she laughed.

"Hahaa yeah, no kidding." I said as I covered my mouth and laughed. "No seriously where the hell is she?"

"I don't know." Laura said, filling her depends. "I'll go look for her."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

"Ok, I'll be back in a jiffy." She said as she ran around the corner, opening a bottle of peanut butter.

"Jesus, where the hell is she!" Laura asked herself as she walked into the Inn.

"Hey, this is Jesus." Jesus appeared.

"OH GOD!" I silently pissed myself. "Do.. you know where Nicole is?"

"Losing her virginity to a chinese goat." He disappeared, and I suddenly knew where to look.

"Hey, Erin. Have you seen Nicole anywhere?" Laura asked.

Erin was the inn keeper.

"Hi, Laura. She's up in her room with this really cute yafutoman." Erin said.

"HAHAA, how did I know this was going to happen?" Laura laughed as she climbed up the stairs to Nicole's room. We all had to stay at the Inn because of the houses; the Inn was the only place that hadn't caught fire. Convenient.

"Okay, I better brace myself." Laura said as she opened the door a crack to peek in. "Hello…?"

"Hey Laura! What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

Well they weren't doing anything. Nicole was just showing Daigo her Kama Sutra that she brought from her house.

"Uhhh, you were supposed to help me and Steph with the Item shop today. REMEMBER?" Laura said.

"Ohhh, right I totally forgot, sorry. I'll be right there." Nicole said.

"Where is Laura?" I asked myself. She had already taken 8 minutes looking for her. EIGHT FUCKING MINUTES! IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME I COULD HAVE BAKED AN APPLE PIE.

"Hey Steph, sorry. Little miss Nix here forgot." Laura said as they both walked over to me.

"Hey shut up!" Nicole said.

"Hahaa." I said. "That's probably not the only reason."

"Nothing happened." Nicole said. "Let's just start building the Item shop so we can go sailing soon." I grabbed a fork, as a pie had never sounded so good before.


End file.
